One-Minute Melee: Sango VS Samurai Jack
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Sango is sent through a mysterious portal to an unknown world to check up to see if there are any shards. Samurai Jack, mistaking Sango for one of Aku's henchman, is determined to battle Sango in order to get through the portal to get home? Will Sango manage to defeat the samurai, or will Jack actually out best the demon exterminator? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Samurai Jack, which belongs to Gennedy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network, or Inuyasha, which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

Here's the next One-Minute Melee battle, which is to say, one of the One-Minute Melees I was hoping to write for! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Grassy Fields)**

Near the grassy terrains of the future, a black haired man with a white robe and a magic katana was busy meditating as he was deeply breathing. This man is known as Samurai Jack... which wasn't his true name, but he accepted the name of Jack when he arrived in the future. But just because he was living in the future, didn't mean that he yearned to go back to the past to defeat Aku once and for all.

Jack sighed as he was hoping, just hoping for one opportunity to go back to the past and defeat Aku before the future he sees will be as appeared.

Jack took a deep breath... when he heard something vibrating. Jack opened his eyes as he turned to see a portal open up. Jack frowned as he backed up, and hid in the shadows, glaring his eyes at the portal.

All of a sudden, a new figure dropped out of the portal as Jack took a closer look. This figure was a woman, with black hair, a black skin-tight jumpsuit, pink armor plates, and a red sash. Jack then noted the boomerang behind the girl's back as she got up.

The girl, known as Sango, groaned as she got up. Sango looked around and growled. "Damn Miroku... telling me to 'explore' this place... well, there certainly aren't any Shikon shards here. Inuyasha's wrong on that... I guess I better go back to him..."

Samurai Jack examined the portal behind him as he looked closer. Could this be a... portal to home? Either way, he wouldn't let this girl get in... she didn't look like she was part of Aku's henchmen, but he could never be too careful.

The samurai then landed right behind Sango as she turned around... Sango then jumped as she yelped.

"What in the- oh... hello there." Sango frowned. "You don't happen to have any shards, do you? My friends, who are on the other side of this portal, and I are trying to find the shards. I doubt there are any, but-"

"You do not belong in this world, demon." Samurai Jack said as he pulled out his katana.

"Demon? You must be mistaken! I'm a demon exterminator, I'm on your side!" Sango frowned.

"Your words will not fool me... you are part of Aku's henchmen, I am sure of it!" Samurai Jack said, holding his katana up.

Sango sweatdropped as she said, "Uh, look, I don't know who this "Aku" is, but... you are really not going to let me go back, are you?"

Samurai Jack glared as he gripped his katana.

Sango shook her head as she pulled out her boomerang. "Oh, very well... fight is on!"

 **THIS IS NOT GOING TO END WELL!  
** **FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Jack then started running up to Sango with his katana out as he started to lay it down... but Sango used her boomerang to block it. Sango and Jack then used their weapons to clash out at each other as they growled.

Jack shook his head as he noticed how strong Sango was... not as tough as the Guardian of the Portal was... but still just as strong. He had to admit, he admired her strength.

Sango gave a glare towards Jack as she continued fighting him. She had to admit, he was no demon, and from the looks of how he fought, he looked like he had some training as a warrior... but she knew Jack had to go down pretty soon.

Jack then jumped in the air and slashed her hair to make it more short length. Sango frowned as she jumped up and threw her boomerang, AKA her Hiraikotsu.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Jack gave a gasp as his eyes started following the boomerang weapon. The trained samurai had seen these boomerangs before when he was having his usual explorations of the futuristic land, but had no idea that a boomerang like the one Sango was holding can be used as a weapon.

Jack frowned as he easily jumped, dodging the boomerang with ease as Sango caught it. Sango then ran up and kicked Jack off the ground and into a tree. The demon exterminator then started whacking the samurai with the boomerang as Jack tried to dodge with ease... but no luck.

Jack then pushed Sango off of him as Jack grabbed his katana and used it to slice down a bush in two. Sango watched as the bush fell to the ground as she frowned in determination. Sango hated to admit it, but even though he's not a demon, that samurai sure knew how to slice and dice with that katana of his.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Sango shook her head in determination as she ran up to Jack, hoping to get in another hit... but Jack recovered as he blocked the demon exterminator's Hiraikotsu with his katana.

Jack then flipped Sango's boomerang off as he started to slice and dice the boomerang, but surprisingly, not a dent was made on it. Jack's eyes narrowed as he and Sango continued fighting.

Jack then started to jump up in the sky as Sango frowned, doing the same, as she knew that a jumping battle was about to occur.

Jack and Sango then started giving a yell each as their foot began to collide with each other's.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Sango and Jack continued to do a lot more foot fighting in the air as they were then spinning around, trying to get the upper edge... at least, until they landed down on the ground.

The samurai panted as he narrowed his eyes towards the demon exterminator's... somehow, he knew he had to use his strength in both his brawn and his brain. But how could he possibly outmatch Sango?

Sango pulled out her boomerang as she threw it again, Samurai Jack frowned as he pulled out his katana and slashed the boomerang in half. Sango gasped as she looked at the sliced boomerang.

"My Hiraikotsu!" Sango gasped. "It took me a lot of demon bones to make that!"

Jack smirked as he said, "Then you should make your weapon out of stronger bones."

 **(20 Seconds)**

Sango frowned as she started to run up and turned her head towards the portal. "Kirara! Come to me!"

Much to Jack's surprise, a small white feline like creature with two tails came out of the portal and meowed right at Sango.

"Kirara, I want you to transform now!" Sango called.

The cat nodded as it glowed brightly... then changed into a much bigger demon as Sango jumped on the demon cat. "Charge!"

Kirara meowed as it started charging right at the samurai. The samurai then gave a smirk as he pulled out his sword, running right up to the cat like figure as he dodged it.

Kirara turned around as Sango started to order it to charge back towards him. But little did she realize that it was a mistake on her part.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Jack nodded as he jumped right on top of Kirara's back as soon as the two-tailed cat began charging.

"Wha-hey!" Sango yelped as Jack grabbed Sango and jumped off the cat's back as Kirara ran straight through the portal. "Kirara, come back!"

But it was too late as Jack started to kick and slash right at Sango as Sango was trying to fight back... but without her Hiraikotsu, she couldn't really do much against the samurai.

 **(5...)**

Jack then slashed Sango right near the portal as Sango was starting to bleed. She knew she had to reach the portal.

 **(4...)**

Jack then charged right at Sango, a determined look laid upon his face.

 **(3...)**

Sango looked up at Jack, knowing that she was far too weak to continue.

 **(2...)**

Jack then came right at Sango and yelled, "Back to hell with you!"

 **(1...)**

Sango didn't argue as she closed her eyes and Jack made a swerving kick right at her.

 _ **KO!**_

Sango then started flying back into the portal as she disappeared. Jack took a deep breath... then nodded as he looked at the portal. Was this his way home, back to the past, he wondered? Either way, he knew he had to find out.

"At last... my mission is complete." Jack said as he was about to walk to the portal, tired from the battle he had just done...

All of a sudden, from out of nowhere, a black hand grabbed the portal and closed it up as Jack gasped. Then, a tall figure with black demon skin, flaming eyebrows, a red beard and green face gave a laugh.

"Aku!" Samurai Jack glared at the tall figure.

Aku laughed as he said, "Ah, Samurai, once more, your little hope has been dashed... what are you going to do about it?"

The samurai glared as he held his katana. This time, this battle between him and Aku was personal!

* * *

 **(Feudal Japan)**

Nearby a floating portal, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and an unconscious Inuyasha was waiting as Kirara, now back in her normal form, looked at the unconscious Inuyasha apologetically.

"Good, at least Inuyasha finally shut up." Kagome sighed in relief as Sango came flying out, surprising the three conscious figures. "Sango! What happened?"

"I got... attacked..." Sango groaned as the portal suddenly closed out.

"You need medical attention. Here, let me help you with that." Miroku smiled as he bent down and was about to touch her breast when...

"PERVERTED MONK!" Sango growled as she used her arm to punch Miroku up in the air, knocking him unconscious.

Kagome also noted the broken boomerang as she looked down. "Your boomerang, it's also... busted..."

"Don't worry... I'm sure I can mend it back..." Sango said as Kagome was ready to bandage her up.

As Kagome proceeded to do so, Sango's eyes turned towards where the portal once was. She had no idea who that samurai was, but she knew one thing for sure... she knew she didn't have to face that samurai again, at least until she got better.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _SAMURAI JACK_**

* * *

And that's all for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
